Like the Moonlight
by Furuga
Summary: Hilangnya Yoochun meninggalkan jejak yang menyakitkan bagi Changmin. BEWARE: YAOI, YooMin, DB5K, chap1 NC-an. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Furuga Production**

**Proudly Present © Like The Moonlight**

**Pair/Character:**

**YooMin (Yoochun x Changmin)**

**Rate:**

**Mature / NC-21**

**Contents:**

**Angst & Bondage**

**Warning:**

**TYPO(s), mistakes only reader can judge, YAOI OFCOURSE, Request from my bestie**

**And please.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Yoochun-ah."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin..."

"..."

"Kita putus."

5 detik. Hanya ada deru nafas yang memburu dari pria bernama Park Yoochun. Ia berdiri di depan gadis bernama Han Jimin. Gadis itu menunduk.

"Aku capek. Kau terlalu cuek."

"..."

"Kau juga selalu melirik wanita lain. Apakah aku ada di hatimu?!"

"..."

"Jawab aku! Park Yoochun!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Omong kosong! Kau juga mengatakannya kepada orang lain kan?!"

"Aku serius denganmu."

"Aku muak! Jangan pernah menatap mataku lagi. Jangan pernah ada dihadapanku lagi!"

"Kembalilah padaku. Jimin-ah."

"Kukira hanya aku." Gadis itu menampar pipi Yoochun. Kemudian pergi berlari sambil menangis.

Yoochun menunduk, dadanya bergemuruh. Yoochun memang mengakui ia sering berjalan bersama wanita lain. Tapi itu tak menyangkut hatinya. Hatinya hanya untuk satu orang, dan orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Han Jimin.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia mengambil telefon genggamnya; mencari kontak dalam telefonnya.

Shim Changmin.

Klik.

"Yeoboseyo," ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Changmin-ah..."

"Ya hyung?"

"Kau ada waktu?"

"Ada hyung? Kenapa? Masalah lagi ya?" Ucap pria yang dipanggil Changmin-ah Yoochun tadi.

"Ya. Di tempat biasa. Sekarang. _Urgent_."

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku." Kemudian percakapan antara dua orang pria tersebut terputus.

Yoochun masuk ke dalam _mercedez_ _2000_nya. Menancap gas menuju _bar_ yang biasa dijadikan tempat pertemuan dua sahabat ini.

Sesampainya di _bar_ yang tadi dimaksud Yoochun. Ia masuk.

"Sepi. Tepat sasaran," gumam Yoochun sambil menyeringai. Kemudian mengambil tempat untuknya.

"Pak. Whiskey satu."

"Yes sir."

Pria berpakaian rapi itu memberikan botol whiskey kepada Yoochun.

"Thanks."

Klining, klining.

"Hyung!"

"Ah, Changmin..."

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Ucap pria jangkung tersebut sembari menarik kursi di sebelah Yoochun.

**Changmin's POV**

Aku melihat Yoochun dari samping. Kulihat raut kesedihan di wajah tampannya.

"Kau mau cerita apa hyung?" Ucapku memotong kesunyian.

"Ah... Aku baru saja putus dengan Jimin," katanya dengan nada sendu.

Aku merasa sedikit senang. Berarti Yoochun hyung sudah tidak memiliki ikatan hati lagi dengan gadis itu.

Namun, aku juga merasa sedikit terpukul melihat wajahnya yang murung itu. Biasanya aku melihat senyumannya. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi...

Untukku.

Sebelum aku tidur, aku selalu berharap agar senyuman Yoochun hyung tidak pernah pudar. Seperti sinar rembulan.

Kali ini aku melihat sinar rembulan itu. Hanya saja... Tertutup awan kelam.

Tampaknya malam ini akan segera hujan.

**Normal POV**

"Ah. Apa alasannya?"

"Aku playboy."

"Arraseo," ucap Changmin tertunduk. Pemuda jangkung itu menggigit bibirnya. Menahan sepatah dua patah kata yang sepertinya akan terlontar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Seharusnya bisa dibicarakan baik-baik," ucap Yoochun sembari menenggak whiskeynya.

"Hmm," ucap Changmin yang tak tahu ingin merespon apa.

"Andai aku kembali ke masa lalu."

"..."

"Aku pasti akan membahagiakannya." Yoochun terdiam. Ia mengambil botol whiskeynya. Kemudian meneguk cairan didalamnya.

Changmin terdiam. Dadanya sesak.

Hati Yoochun dibawa pergi oleh Jimin.

Kenapa tak tersisihkan untuk disimpan Changmin?

Kenapa harus ia bawa pergi?

Untuk kenang-kenangan?

Kenapa tidak ia berikan kepada sosok pria yang sudah menunggunya 9 tahun?

Kenapa dunia ini kejam terhadap Changmin?

Lagipula. Kenapa Yoochun berharap banyak untuk kembali dengan dia?

Kenapa bukan pemuda disampingnya ini?

Yang selalu setia berdiri menahan perih selama 9 tahun.

9 tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

Changmin meringis kesakitan, luka ini sudah cukup banyak di hatinya. Yoochun menatapnya nanar.

"Ch-Changmin? Kau kenapa?"

"Ng? Nggak hyung. Aku haus," ucap Changmin mencari alasan.

"Kau ingin pesan apa? Aku traktir," ucap Yoochun melempar senyuman hangatnya pada Changmin.

Woosh.

Pipi Changmin merona merah.

"Aku ingin cocktail," ucap Changmin pelan.

"Baiklah. Pak! Cocktailnya satu, ditambah whiskey satu lagi."

"Yes sir," ucap pria berpakaian rapi tersebut sambil memberikan apa yang dipesan Yoochun.

Changmin mengambil cocktailnya dan tersenyum kearah Yoochun. "Gomawo," ucapnya. Kemudian mereka menenggak minuman yang ada di tangan mereka.

Klining, klining.

Changmin dan Yoochun menengok kearah pintu tersebut. Mereka melihat seorang pria masuk, kemudian duduk disebelah mereka.

"Changmin-ah..."

"Ne hyung?"

Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian berbisik, "Ehm. Kurasa kalau melanjutkan cerita disini. Bukan rahasia lagi namanya."

"Lalu dimana hyung? Ini sudah jam setengah satu."

"Kamar mandi."

Changmin mengangguk pelan. Kemudian beranjak dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya. "Kebetulan hyung, aku pegal duduk terus."

Yoochun kembali melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Changmin, membuat Changmin harus berhenti sedetik dua detik untuk mengagumi maha karya didepannya.

"Changmin-ah. Kau duluan saja, aku membayar minumnya dulu," kata Yoochun sambil menepuk pundak Changmin. "Kau tau dimana kamar mandinya kan?" Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai kecil kepada Changmin.

"Aku bukan bocah 5 tahun yang tak tau dimana letak toiletnya, hyung," ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian meninggalkan Yoochun dan berjalan ke toilet yang letaknya di belakang.

Yoochun tersenyum simpul, sembari mengambil botol whiskeynya dan meletakkan lembaran uang di meja bar. "Pak, ini uangnya. Sengaja saya lebihkan agar bapak tak mendengar suara di belakang nanti," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya. "If you know what I mean, sir," lanjutnya.

"Yes, sir." Pria separuh baya tersebut tersenyum kikuk melihat Yoochun yang dengan santainya pergi ke toilet sambil bersiul.

Yoochun masuk ke lokasi dimana Changmin sedang setengah duduk—jongkok—sambil menyender pada dinding yang bertempelkan lambang lingkaran dengan anak panah dengan tulisan _'male'_ dibawahnya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Yoochun yang kini berdiri di depan Changmin.

Changmin mendongak, "Entah."

"Ayo masuk." Yoochun menjulurkan tangannya, membuat Changmin meraih tangan kekar tersebut dan berdiri. Kemudian mereka berdiri dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang biasa disebut _restroom_.

Changmin dan Yoochun menopang tubuh mereka pada meja yang tertempelkan 3 buah _washtafel_. Sempat hening, hanya ada suara tegukan dari Yoochun yang sedang meminum whiskey yang tadi ia bawa masuk.

"Hei," ucap Yoochun setelah ia rasa puas menenggak minumannya.

"Ya hyung?"

"You know I've broke up with my girl, I mean ex-girlfriend, right?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan.

"I'm sick and tired."

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yoochun yang melihatnya segera menarik rahang Changmin dan menatap mata bambi itu lekat-lekat.

"I'm stressed out."

Changmin tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya mencengkeram tangan kekar Yoochun. Berharap Yoochun mau melepaskan tangan dari rahangnya.

"Sa-sakit, hyung. Tolong, lepas..." Ucap Changmin terbata-bata.

Yoochun pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Ia malah mencium kasar bibir pemuda jangkung di depannya.

"Mmm!"

Yoochun melepas ciumannya, kemudian menatap lagi mata bambi milik Changmin. "Aku muak, Changmin-ah. Aku ingin kepuasan."

Sepasang manik milik Changmin mulai berkaca-kaca. Apa yang ada di pikiran Yoochun saat ini?

"Dan aku ingin kau memberiku kepuasan."

"H-hyung..."

"SHUT UP!" Yoochun mendorong Changmin hingga ia terduduk pada meja untuk cuci tangan tersebut. Kepala Changmin sudah membentur cermin di belakangnya dan membuat benda tersebut retak. Pastilah bukan hal yang pelan dan lembut.

Yoochun menampar pipi pemuda di depannya. Sukses membuat mata si empunya meneteskan kristal kesedihannya.

Perih. Dada ini perih. Aku tak pernah melihatmu dengan sisi yang seperti ini.

"H-hyung, kau keterlalu—,"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Yoochun mencekik leher jenjang Changmin.

"Ahk. H-hyu.. Le-lepas.." Ucap Changmin semampunya.

Yoochun bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari Changmin, tapi justru mempererat. Terlihat Changmin dengan wajah yang membiru, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dengar. Kalau mau hidup. Diam," ucap Yoochun penuh penekanan.

"Sa-sakit hyung..." Ucap Changmin sambil mencoba mencari-cari suatu benda untuk melindunginya.

Yoochun menurunkan tangannya menuju kerah Changmin, kemudian menarik wajah Changmin hingga mendekati wajahnya.

"Ah. Hyung!" Changmin masih menggapai-gapai benda disekitarnya.

Changmin melihat ke sekitarnya. Ia melihat botol whiskey yang tadi Yoochun pegang.

"Hyung..." Ucap Changmin sembari meraih benda yang ia rasa cukup untuk melindunginya.

Shrr...

Changmin membuka keran washtafel dan menyipratkan air tersebut ke wajah Yoochun yang tengah menarik kerah Changmin.

"BANGUN HYUNG!" Teriak Changmin sambil segera mendorong Yoochun yang mulai lengah akibat matanya yang terkena beberapa tetes air yang tadi diterimanya dari Changmin.

"Fuck," ucap Yoochun sambil mengelap air yang tadi menghalangi pandangannya.

Changmin yang sedang mendapat kebebasannya segera berlari menjauhi Yoochun. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya.

Ah. Whiskeynya.

Changmin mengambil whiskey yang tadi dibawa Yoochun. Namun Changmin tidak secepat perkiraannya, karena...

"Not so fast, babe." Yoochun menahan Changmin di dinding dan menguncinya.

"Sialan." Changmin berusaha mendorong dada Yoochun agar menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?!" Lanjut Changmin dengan tatapan nanar.

Yoochun dengan segera merebut botol whiskeynya dari tangan Changmin. Kemudian Yoochun mencengkram rahang Changmin.

"Listen, I just want you to enjoy," ucap Yoochun geram. Ia meminum whiskeynya dan memuntahkannya pada mulut Changmin.

"Mmh! Engh!" Changmin mengatup bibirnya paksa namun cengkeraman tangan Yoochun lebih kuat dari otot wajahnya, ia terpaksa membuka mulutnya.

Yoochun mendongakkan kepala Changmin. Terlihat Yoochun menuangkan whiskeynya ke mulut Changmin dan memaksanya untuk meneguk habis apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Tubuh Changmin melemas, ia cukup lelah memberontak.

"Ugh."

Yoochun merobek kaos yang dikenakan Changmin, dan mengikat kedua tangan Changmin di belakang tubuhnya menggunakan kaos yang tadi ia sobek.

Dengan kekuatan yang tidak cukup banyak, Changmin menginjak kaki Yoochun. Tentu saja tidak berpengaruh banyak bagi nafsu yang kini ada di jiwa Yoochun. Yoochun memang sedang menenggak whiskey keduanya malam ini. Ia cukup kuat untuk minuman beralkohol. Tidak, ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Hyung! Tega!" Bentak Changmin, sedangkan Yoochun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu. Tapi bukan yang seperti ini...

Apa salahku?

Yoochun menjambak rambut Changmin. "You don't mind, do you?" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Deru nafas Changmin semakin terburu-buru. Changmin kecewa, sangat. Orang yang selama ini ia puja-puja, justru melakukan hal sebaliknya dari yang ia harapkan. Yoochun tidak peka. Itulah sifat yang tidak disukai Changmin dari pria di depannya.

Yoochun melepas ikat pinggangnya, sementara Changmin menelan ludahnya. Walau sudah melihat sisi hitam dari Yoochun, Changmin masih mempercayai sisi putih Yoochun akan muncul tak lama lagi.

Sinar rembulan semakin meredup.

Kukira malam ini akan hujan.

Ternyata tornado.

Kini aku dibuatnya kalang kabut dan berharap mati detik ini juga.

"Celana ini membuatku sesak," ucap Yoochun dengan suara khasnya yang membuat Changmin harus menahan sesuatu yang mulai berdiri tanpa kehendaknya.

Yoochun membuka retsleting celananya. "Now... SIT!" Bentaknya kepada Changmin.

"No!" Balas Changmin.

Changmin tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Yoochun masih memegang ikat pinggangnya. Dan Changmin baru menyadari hal itu ketika Yoochun mencambuk perutnya.

"ARGH!" Rintih Changmin. Yoochun yang mendengarnya mulai merasa puas dan kembali membuat bekas-bekas di tubuh Changmin.

Changmin tak tahan lagi. Kakinya tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya yang sudah mulai memerah di sana-sini. Maka Changmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan Yoochun.

"Nice," ucap Yoochun sembari menjambak rambut Changmin agar ia dapat menatap pemuda di bawahnya.

"Agh. Hyung sadarlah... Perih," ucap Changmin dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Aku sadar, Minnie... Now, suck!" Yoochun mendekatkan wajah Changmin pada benda kebanggaannya. Membuat sepasang mata bambi dibawahnya terbelalak dan bibir tersebut terkatup rapat.

Yoochun menginjak selangkangan Changmin.

"YAAH!"

Dan dengan segera, Yoochun menyumpal mulut Changmin dengan benda kebanggaannya tersebut.

"AAHK."

"Suck, Changmin-ah! Suck it!"

Changmin menatap Yoochun dari bawah, kemudian menghisap apa yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Yeah, good boy," ucap Yoochun menikmati.

Yoochun mendesah keenakan. Sementara pemuda dibawahnya melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa keikhlasan.

Aku tak ingin melakukan ini jika kau tak menyelipkan cinta didalamnya hyung...

Yoochun menampar pipi Changmin, "Faster!" Bentaknya.

Changmin kesal, maka ia menggigit benda dalam mulutnya.

"SHIT!"

"Lepaskan aku, hyung! Ingat niatmu menyuruhku datang kemari!" teriak Changmin sambil mencoba berdiri.

Namun, memerintah Yoochun tidak semudah yang Changmin kira. Yoochun menarik pundak Changmin dan melemparnya ke meja _washtafel_ sehingga kaca yang retak ini menjadi pecah akibat terbentur dengan kepala Changmin sekali lagi.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak dapat menahan air matanya. Cukup sudah sakit yang ia derita secara batin, sekarang fisiknya juga sakit. Pecahan-pecahan kaca yang tadi mengenai tubuhnya, terutama kepalanya.

"Sakit ya, Changmin-ah? Siapa suruh tidak menurut."

"H-hyung... Kumohon."

"You want this thing, right?" ucap Yoochun sambil mengocok benda kesayangannya. Mata Changmin terbelalak. Apa-apaan maksud Yoochun?!

Yoochun mendekati Changmin, dan dengan sigap ia merobek celana yang masih Changmin kenakan.

"JANGAN HYUNG!" pekik Changmin. Seumur hidup, belum ada yang pernah melihat kejantanan milik Changmin selain dirinya sendiri setelah ia berumur 7 tahun. Dan kini, orang yang dicintainya melihat, bukan dalam keadaan yang ada dalam bayang-bayang Changmin. Hancur total.

Dengan paksa Yoochun melebarkan paha Changmin dan memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang yang berada disana. Changmin berteriak sekeras mungkin, berharap _bartender_ separuh baya tersebut dapat mendengar dan menolong Changmin.

"YOOCHUN HYUNG! APPO! AAKH!"

"Appo? Ini cuma satu jari loh, Changminnie." Yoochun menyeringai. Changmin tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan Yoochun selanjutnya, menambahkan jari telunjuk kedalam lubangnya.

Apakah Changmin menyukai apa yang Yoochun lakukan terhadapnya?

Jawabannya. TIDAK.

Changmin memang memiliki impian bahwa yang akan menjadi partnernya dalam ranjang nanti adalah Yoochun. Namun keadaan seperti ini bukanlah apa yang Changmin harapkan. Bukan sama sekali.

"Sakit... Agh, lepas! Uh..." rintih Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafasnya pelan ketika Yoochun benar-benar mengeluarkan jarinya dari tempat terlarang itu. Namun ia harus menahan perih yang sangat menyakitkan ketika Yoochun melesakkan benda miliknya tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa persiapan.

"AAARGH!"

Yoochun menyeringai, kali ini lebih jahat dari seringaian sebelumnya. Dengan senang hati Yoochun menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar dan brutal. Membuat Changmin merasakan sesuatu anggota tubuhnya merasa terbakar, perih, dan lecet.

Changmin tak bisa berhenti melontarkan kata-kata 'lepas' dan 'hentikan' disela-sela rintihannya. Perih ini menghujam tubuh bawahnya.

Seakan Yoochun mulai memperlambat tempo gerakannya. Disanalah Changmin memiliki waktu untuk bernafas. Bukan bernafas dengan normal, namun tetap saja di dalam jeratan Yoochun didalamnya. Setidaknya tubuhnya tidak sesakit yang sebelumnya.

Detik ini, Changmin memiliki waktu untuk berhenti berteriak. Namun Yoochun masih brutal dibawah sana. Dengan memeras dan mengikat kejantanan Changmin agar Changmin tidak dapat mengeluarkan benih cintanya.

Karena apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini memang tanpa cinta.

Hanyalah sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya bagi Yoochun.

"Hyung..." Changmin memajukan tubuhnya, menyenderkan dahinya pada pundak lebar milik pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Sementara pemuda tersebut hanya sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

"Aku..." lanjut Changmin walau ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapat respon dari Yoochun, atau bahkan tidak didengar?

"AAAKH. APA-APAAN KAU?!" Changmin berteriak ketika merasakan hangat dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dan ketika Yoochun menatap mata bambi milik Changmin dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum. Changmin tau, pasti Yoochun sudah mengeluarkannya.

Di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tadi kau bicara apa?" ucap Yoochun sambil membersihkan darah yang ada di wajah Changmin.

"Please keep your smile again, hyung. I want to see your smile whenever I'm with you."

Yoochun terdiam, ia meneguk ludahnya.

"I want to see your smile that shines like the moonlight, until whenever."

Yoochun menunduk, kemudian ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari Changmin. Yoochun melepas ikatan di tangan Changmin. Kemudian melepas kemejanya, menyisakan kaos tipis yang Yoochun kenakan. Kemudian Yoochun menutupi pundak Changmin dengan kemejanya.

"Maaf, aku keterlaluan. Masalah lukamu, akan kubawa ke rumah sakit," katanya sambil memakaikan kembali pakaian Changmin kemudian merapikan pakaiannya.

Changmin mengangguk pelan. Yoochun menggendong Changmin dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sebelumnya ia meminta maaf kepada bartender bar tersebut agar mau memaafkan kerusakan yang ada di kamar mandi dan Yoochun berjanji akan membenahinya esok hari.

Aku tau kau melakukan kesalahan. Namun sudah kumaafkan sebelum kau melakukannya.

Aku buta karena cintaku untukmu, hyung...

"Ugh."

Silau dan pening. Itulah yang pertama ada di pikiran Changmin. Tangannya menutupi sebagian cahaya yang akan merambat masuk ke matanya, kemudian ia mengucek sepasang maniknya.

"Aku di rumah sakit ya?" gumam Changmin. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ah, ia rasa suster sudah menyediakan sarapan lengkap dengan buah dan susunya. Dan buket bunga... Untuknya?

Changmin melihat buket bunga yang berada di atas meja disamping ranjangnya. Ketika Changmin mengambil buket itu ke atas pangkuannya, ia melihat secarik kertas kecil jatuh dari buket itu.

_**Changmin-ah...**_

_**Aku menyesal atas apa yang aku perbuat tadi malam kepadamu. Aku berharap luka-lukamu cepat hilang. Aku tau aku hilang kendali karena Jimin. Tapi bukan berarti aku dapat berbuat apapun seenaknya padamu.**_

_**Kau itu sahabatku, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku. Aku tau perbuatanku ini tidak akan mudah untuk dimaafkan. Jadi aku rasa aku akan kembali nanti.**_

_**Mungkin 3 tahun lagi akan lebih baik, atau lebih? See you Changmin-ah **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Park Yoochun**_

Dada Changmin terasa sesak. Kemudian ia melepas infus di tangannya dan berlari keluar; mencari sosok yang memberikan surat itu untuknya. Ia menanyakan kepada para suster mengenai keberadaan pria tersebut. Ia mendengar jawaban yang benar-benar menghujamnya...

"Ia di ruang operasi."

Changmin terdiam, kemudian ia melihat sekumpulan orang berbaju hijau membawa ranjang dengan manusia yang ditutupi kain tipis.

"Dokter! Bawa pasien ini ke ruang mayat. Ia tak bisa ditolong."

Itukah Yoochun hyung?

"Park Yoochun, terduga mencoba bunuh diri. Dengan luka sayat di tangannya, luka beset di lehernya, dan tikaman di ulu hati."

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N:** Hai~ setelah setahun lebih tidak update fanfiction. Saya kembali tapi coba-coba di fandom K-POP. Ini fic pertama untuk K-POP karena sebelumnya saya ngetik Naruto sama Harry Potter (lalu kenapa?)

Berhubung ini fic pertama, alangkah baiknya jika para readers memberikan kritik dan saran anda melalui review. Fic ini merupakan request dari teman saya, dan juga mengetiknya dadakan, 2 hari jadi. Padahal sudah menjelang UN. Doakan nilai saya bagus! Semangat!(?)

Yasudahlah, saya tidak sedang menulis buku diary. Jadi jangan lama-lama. Pencet tombol reviewnya, kawan!

Salam,

Furuga.


	2. Continuing

**Furuga Production**

**Proudly Present © Like The Moonlight**

**Pair/Character:**

**YooMin (Yoochun x Changmin)**

**Rate:**

**Teenager/Semi-Mature/Mature, maybe**

**Contents:**

**Romance, General**

**Warning:**

**TYPO(s), mistakes only reader can judge, YAOI (Boys-Love)**

**And please.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dada Changmin terasa sesak. Kemudian ia melepas infus di tangannya dan berlari keluar; mencari sosok yang memberikan surat itu untuknya. Ia menanyakan kepada para suster mengenai keberadaan pria tersebut. Ia mendengar jawaban yang benar-benar menghujamnya..

"Ia di ruang operasi."

Changmin terdiam, kemudian ia melihat sekumpulan orang berbaju hijau membawa ranjang dengan manusia yang ditutupi kain tipis.

"Dokter! Bawa pasien ini ke ruang mayat. Ia tak bisa ditolong."

Itukah Yoochun hyung?

"Park Yoochun, terduga mencoba bunuh diri. Dengan luka sayat di tangannya, luka beset di lehernya, dan tikaman di ulu hati."

**.**

**-Like The Moonlight-**

**.**

Changmin terduduk di lantai, kakinya gemetaran; hendak mengejar sekumpulan orang yang membawa pujaan hatinya yang berusaha berlari mendekati pintu di ujung koridor.

"Ah ottokhae..." Changmin menangis dalam diam. Kemudian kembali ke dalam tempatnya menginap dengan lesu.

_Ah, Dunia semakin kelam saja_

_Bagaimana matahari bisa hidup tanpa bulannya?_

_Meskipun sang bulan selalu saja bersama para bintang_

_Tetap saja hidup sendirian tanpa tujuan bukanlah hal yang bagus_

_Justru buruk_

_Buruk sekali_

Changmin menggeret kakinya ugal-ugalan menuju ruangannya, manusia-manusia yang dilewatinya juga tak ada yang mampu menarik ujung bibirnya, dan Changmin sendiri juga tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang barusan ada di sekitarnya. Kini dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengganjal rasa laparnya; berharap seorang perawat akan meletakkan makan siang di mejanya.

Membuka knop pintu, membayangkan sang pemuda berdahi lebar itu menyambutnya sembari duduk di kasur yang barusan ditinggalkannya namun menyadari bahwa hanya ada suara TV yang masih aktif menyala yang mampu menyambutnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Changmin segera duduk di kasur dan mengambil makanan siangnya yang ternyata sudah mulai dingin. Mengambil sumpitnya kemudian mengacak-acak nasi dengan beberapa potong wortel dan sayuran lainnya dengan bosan.

"Tidak menggugah selera," katanya.

Changmin menekan tombol yang merupakan alat untuk memanggil si perawat.

Ting!

"Perawat Rumah Sakit Cassiopeia. Siapa dan ada perlu apa?"

"Shim Changmin di ruang VVIP. Tak adakah ramyun? Aku ingin ramyun."

"Ah Changmin-ssi. Maaf tapi dokter menyuruh kami memberikan itu untukmu. Nanti setelah keluar, Changmin-ssi bisa makan sesuai seleramu."

"Hm baiklah, terima kasih."

Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya, mencari-cari remote TV dengan tangan panjangnya yang bebas dan mematikan TV yang tak ada gunanya sekarang.

Dan tentunya tanpa Changmin sadari, di balkon kamarnya terdapat seseorang yang mengintip aktivitasnya melalui jendela.

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Salam.

Sebelumnya mau minta maaf karena seharusnya fic ini adalah one-shot. Berhubung dengan ide yang mengalir sesuai dengan fic yang di publish beberapa bulan lalu. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini dan semoga saja dapat memuaskan Anda.

Untuk rating, saya belum begitu tahu apa akan menjadi rated T atau di M saja. Berhubung saya berpuasa jadi saya membuatnya T dulu walaupun tetap di post di M karena chap 1 memang mengandung hal-hal berbau dewasa.

Chapter 2 pendek maaf bangeeet soalnya memang masih bingung mau dilanjutkan apa tidak. Sebenarnya agak bagaimana juga sih post fanfic ini dikala bulan Ramadhan. Harus jaga diri juga agar tidak terpancing, apalagi chapter 1 yang tak jelas mampu memancing nafsu apa tidak.

Mohon Reviewnya, karena akan sangat membantu sekali untuk chapter 3 nanti (kalau masih akan saya lanjutkan)

Setidaknya bulan depan saya bisa mengeluarkan karya saya yang seharusnya one-shot ini. Sekian, sekali lagi saya mohon reviewnya

Sign,

Furuga.


End file.
